


MCYT smut/oneshots

by Zelma



Category: mcyt
Genre: Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelma/pseuds/Zelma
Summary: im just really bored. The first one-shot is really short, but ill try to do better with the others
Relationships: dreambur - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 210





	MCYT smut/oneshots

To anyone who wasn't dream or Wilbur, the peace treaty came out of nowhere. Like it just spawned into existence.  
But to Wilbur and Dream, it was the result of months of "work".  
See, at some point, Wilbur decided to take a different approach to trying to get peace. He already tried violence and negotiation, so the only other thing he could think of was flirting. He knew it sounded stupid, but he tried it, and Dream fell for it. After the first time of Wilbur getting a little too close, you could see the tension anytime they made eye contact.  
And one day when Wilbur scheduled a private meeting to try and discuss a fair deal for L'manburge's freedom, Dream couldn't take it anymore. That meeting ended with Wilbur smirking about how his plan was working, and Dream surprised at how good it was.  
But what was going to happen now? They had peace, so the deal wasn't needed, right?  
Correct, but the two didn't care. The sex was fucking great and they still met in private, and today was one of those days.  
"Well hello there, need something~" Dream said seeing Wilbur in the doorway.  
"Maybe, want something~" Wilbur says.  
"Absolutely," Dream says pulling Wilbur close and closing the door. They quickly began making out. Dreams hands traveled to Wilbur's waist, with Wilbur rapping his arms around dreams neck. Dream squeezed Wilbur's ass, getting him to moan. He quickly stuck his tongue in Wilbur's mouth exploring it like a cave. Even if he's done it thousands of times, it was one of the greatest feelings ever.  
Wilbur just submitted under Dream, barely In Control, and he like it like that. He felt himself being lifted and placed onto the desk, he felt his jacket being slipped off and he made lustful eye contact with Dream. Dream Began unbuttoning Wilbur's shirt staring right back at him. He slowly slipped the shirt off, and when he finally did, he began to suck and bite ever so slightly on Wilbur's neck. He left a mark where it was nearly impossible to hide, and even if he did try, it be obvious he was hiding something. He slowly trailed down, taking off Wilbur's pants in the process. He moved down to his thighs and left slight, but many, marks around there. He stood up and palmed Wilbur through his boxers before pulling them off him.  
He took Wilbur off the desk and slowly pushed him to his knees. Wilbur knew exactly what to do, so he did. He slowly slips Dream's pants down, and kitten licked him through his boxers. He used his teeth to pull them down. He then took the tip of Dream's member and licked it. He licked the underside as well, slowfully and painfully. Dream grabbed him by the hair, "Keep teasing me, see what happens?" He said aggressively. Those words went straight to Wilbur's dick and he shivered. He quickly fit half of the length in his mouth, bobbing his head a bit. He then moved down more, before feeling his hair being grabbed, and him being forcefully pushed down. God, he loved being used. He choked a tiny bit, but Dream didn't stop. Wilbur teased the bottom of his cock and hollowed his cheeks while his mouth was being fucked into. The abuse to his throat made him moan, and that sent vibrations up Dreams dick. He lowly growled, fucking harder into Wilbur's face. Without the any warning beside another growl, he came down Wilbur's throat. Wilbur Quickly pulled off Dream, letting a lot of the cum drip over his cock. He quickly lapped it up again and swallowed it. Dream bit his hand mumbling a few curses. He pulled Wilbur up and turned him slamming him onto the desk.  
"why are you so fucking hot?" Dream growled into Wilbur's ear. Wilbur only giggled in response. Dream held up three fingers to Wilbur's mouth. Wilbur quickly coated them with his saliva. Dream pulled his fingers out of Wilbur's mouth and stuck two digits into him. Wilbur mewled, hiding his face in his arms. Dream scissors his fingers in him for a while. He then adds another one.  
"God dammit, just fuck me already," Wilbur moans out as Dreams brushes his fingers against Wilbur's Prostate.  
"are you telling me what to do?” Dream says in a low threating tone.  
"I-"  
“Because you know what happens when you try ordering me to do something, and I don't think you want that, do you?" Wilbur went back to the memory of him lying there, no control over his own body, immense pleasure being coursed through his veins, but the buildup was constant. An ongoing loop of wanting to release so badly, but he couldn't.  
He had to admit, it sounded good in theory, but oh god was it better in reality. But right now, he wanted to be pounded in the ass.  
"I'm so sorry, now will you please fuck me till I can't walk," he says with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
Dream doesn't say anything, only teases Wilbur's hole. He quickly slammed into him and didn't let Wilbur adjust. Wilbur moaned out loud enough, all L'manburge could hear.  
"Dream holy shit," he says feeling completely stuffed.  
"huh~hugh~heuegh, pl~Eas~E, haRdEr, PLE~ASE~" Wilbur moans out between the somewhat rhythmed thrusts.  
Dream grips his waste harder and slams into him repeatedly. He knew he found Wilbur's prostate after hearing a loud moan, and feeling Wilbur tighten around him. He held no mercy, and grabbed Wilbur's neck pulling him pack, slightly cutting off his air. Wilbur finally snapped, cumming all over the bottom of the desk. Dream still wasn't done and was still worthlessly slamming into him.  
"DreAM~' Wilbur says being over stimulated, and over sensitive.  
"Shhhh, it will be over soon~" Dream says moving faster. He finally finished deep inside Wilbur, staying still for another minute before pulling out. Wilbur moaned at the feeling of all that cum dripping out of him. Dream just sat there watching Wilbur with his eyes rolled up as he struggled to not slide off the desk. Dream grabbed him and layed him down on his jacket. He put his own pants back on a went off to find stuff to clean Wilbur up. He quickly came back and began cleaning Wilbur up. He finished that and began cleaning up other parts of the room. He went over to Wilbur and ran his fingers threw his hair.  
"You okay?" he asks.  
"Better than okay," he says pulling dream down into another kiss.


End file.
